Inevitable Meeting
by ShionXavier
Summary: Everything started out with them meeting when they were still kids,and they got to meet again.Only that the problem is they don't remember the meeting when they were kids.How Typical..
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy my story...**

**~Shi-chi~**

* * *

It was a cold-warm morning of October of the 24th.

**-Baskerville Manor-**

****The mansion was bustling here and there for Leo's birthday party tomorrow.  
(note:Leo is already a Baskerville! But still a servant and a friend of Elliot :b )

"Leo!" Abyss called out. "Elliot-kun arrived already,where are you?!"  
"Ah,where is he?"Elliot asked.  
"I don't know...I'll call out Fang and Doug to search for him."  
"Okay" said Elliot hesitantly."For the time being, I'll let Lottie-chan lead you to the guest room."Abyss said then called out Lottie,Fang(Lily is with him) and Doug.

"How can we help you,Abyss-sama?"Fang asked.  
"Can you please look for Leo and Alice?,I haven't in her room since dawn..I'm worried.."Abyss said."Lottie, please lead Elliot to the guest room. Doug you come with Fang and Lily;the one hiding behind Fang will be with me, since I'm feeling lonely."  
"Eeeehhh?...But why?I WANNA BE WITH FANG AND SEE ALIIIIICE!.IF YOU ARE LONELY BE WITH ELLIOT THEN!"Lily said in a pouty voice then vanished into thin air.

Everyone was shocked from this new technique.  
"Alice taught her that..."Doug said.  
Abyss then sighed and just went along with Elliot.

Meanwhile near the gate of the Baskerville Manor their stood a beautiful girl in a dark blue frilly dress and a guy who keeps on using his hair to hide his face.  
"Leo!Stop that!"the girl said,grabbing his hand.  
"B-but Alice!...If we were to be found out...a-and my bangs...are too short."Leo said.  
"That doesn't even have any connection to your bangs and being found ,Lily sure is late.."said Alice.  
"We should have went straight to town...seriously Alice..."Leo said impatiently  
"There were guards outside ,and besides when we went to the house library to look for the secret passages you were absolutely into some other things.."Alice said,rolling her eyes.  
"Well!This was your idea!You just dragged me into it!"Leo said in an angered tone.  
"Shut up!You even begged me to go to town so that we can buy you new glasses!"Alice talked back.  
"You-"they both said but before they could continue...  
"What's this?The closest cousins are fighting,how rare.."a voice that belongs to a man was at the shadows and showed himself.  
"Uncle Revis...?"Leo said ,shocked."F-father..?..."Alice said,stammering  
"-What are you doing here?"they both said in unison.  
"Ah...,I was supposed to ask you both that."Revis said."Going to town?"  
"Whaaat...o-of course not.."Alice said,looking elsewhere.  
"Wanna come with me then?I'm gonna go to town through that secret passage behind you both..."Revis said in a hushed voice.  
"Can't you just go to town through the main gate?"Leo asked.  
"Unfortunately. doesn't want me to wander anywhere *huhu* even though I promised Break-kun I'll see him today *huhu*"Revis said.  
"Your going to meet with the Clown again?"Alice said  
"No matter how much you dislike him,he's our cousi-hide!"Revis said and dragged them both in the bush.

Lacie went directly to the place where the trio were standing.  
"Do we really need to hide?"Leo asked in a low tone.

"Where is that guy?"Lacie said,looking around.

"What did you do this time?"Alice asked irritated.  
"Nothing,really..I just put some thing in the ..wrong order..that's all.."Revis said fidgeting his fingers.  
"Oh no!Lily's coming here!"Alice said.  
"And Aunt Lacie is still there,she'll get suspicious!"Leo said sweating (but not that much)  
"Theeeeeen,we'll have to sacrifice is all cute and will definitely play with her and she will leave-with Lily- and we can go through the secret passageway."Revis said.

-  
Lily was now close to the said place when she saw Lacie  
She unknowingly greeted her.  
"Ah!Lacie~chama!Ohayo!"Lily said as she ran to her and gave her a ~fluffy~hug!  
"Ah, . What are you doing here?"Lacie asked.  
"Hm...ah that's..."She noticed the trio hiding in the bush and said "ah..it's because ...I-I'm Hungry!Can you bake me cookies?Pwease?!"  
"Okay then!"and gave Lily a smile.  
Lily gave a small wink at the bushes then left with Lacie holding each other's hand.

"Oh..it seems Little Lily saw through our 's go then?"Revis suggested.  
"O..kay"Alice and Leo said together.

They got up and Revis was rustling some leaves for the key of the stone door opened and they were finally out.  
They then went straight to town.

There was a weird atmosphere between Leo and Alice (Revis is between them).  
Revis took a look on Alice then on Leo and then he sighed quite heavily.  
"If you two want to talk,talk please stop with the silent 's creeping me out!"Revis said irritatedly. *Sigh*

"Le-"  
"Ali-"  
"uh..y-you go first..."Alice offered.  
"no,i think it's better if you go first."Leo said  
With this scene,Revis got irritated and yelled "Seriously!JUST SAY YOUR SORRY!"  
The two were shocked from this and just said "Sorry" and "Friends?" and "Of course!" then shook their hands.  
"That's ..better."Revis said then walked off.  
"By the way, why did you want to go to town?"Revis asked curiously.  
"We were thinking of buying the ingredients."Leo said.  
"Ingredients?What for?What ingredients?"  
"It's..for the birthday party chef asked us personally to buy the needed ingredients."Alice answered.  
"Just for that?you could have just told the guards to let you through the gate."Revis said as he chuckled.  
"If we tell the guards ,they'll bring assistance..it's annoying..for me."Alice said.  
"Ah,that's right."Revis agreed.

Revis stopped his tracks in the plaza and said "We'll part ways let's meet here again before 12"and left off.  
"Let's start then?"Leo asked.  
"Okay"Alice said.  
Just then before they could continue, blocked Leo's path and he almost tripped.  
"Hey!What's wrong with you?!Watch where your going!"Alice shouted.  
"No need to be seems like he was being captured-I'm sure that he was trying to escape."Leo said,calming Alice.

Leo noticed something on the was a crest-a green crest with a designed wings in the center.  
"A Vessalius..?"He murmured.  
"What's that?"Alice asked.  
"It seems like the one who was escaping was someone that I know..Let's go buy the ingredients."Leo said with a smile.  
"Okay...?"

* * *

**Shi-chi:That's that for now.. please wait for the other chapter tomorrow!cos..I'm getting lazy-I MEAN TIRED!...**

**Hope you enjoy it... I KNOW IT'S VERY SHORT!BUT I WANNA CONTINUE RE-READING HARRY POTTER!**

**By the way The relationship between Leo and Alice are like brother-and-sister ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know in the first chapter there were some wrong grammars...**

**By the way,this is where Oz shows up**

* * *

(Oz) Someone's P.O.V.

_Oh no!I bumped into someone..and that girl was cute too!.. _  
_Ah!Oh no! No time to think of that ,I need to get away!_

"Oz-sama!Come back here!"A woman yelled,as she ran towards the young woman was with some guards and other maids.

* * *

In some place...  
"Wasn't that ?"Alice asked.  
"T-that's her..."Leo said.

* * *

"Oz!Hide here!"a teenage boy said.(Black hair,golden pair of eye's obviously Gilbert.)  
"Gil!"Oz said as he hid to the said place  
_-Oz-sama!-_  
The two boys took a peek and chuckled.  
"Haha...,that was fun!By the way,where is Elliot?"Oz asked.  
"huh..?wasn't he with you?"Gilbert said.  
"huh..?"they both said with a dumb founded expression.  
"HUH?!D-Did we lost him?!"they both shouted in panic.  
"Oh no!If Mrs. Kate got him!.."Oz said.  
"..t-then,h-he's..."  
"TORTURED?!"

"Ahahaha~you two are so funny! ^_^".The two were startled and turned their heads to the one who was laughing.  
"Leo...?"Oz asked with a beam of hope in his eyes (let's just say that his eyes got a sparkle designs...)  
"waaaaaaah~!what are you doing here?!Are you here to save our lives?!Thank you,Leo!"said Oz and gave Leo a ~hug~  
Alice came in the scene and t'was absolutely disgusted from what she saw.  
" . .COUSIN."she said and hit Oz in the head with a hammer (that appeared out of nowhere).  
"Itee...w-what's wrong with yo-"he was awestruck from the sight of a beautiful girl.  
"..I-I'll forgive you!Since your cute!"grabbing Alice's hands.  
"Ugh..."she grunted backing her head away."Hey,Leo,should I kill him or not?"she asked with a vein popping on her head.

"Ah.. ,don't.."he answered."By the way Alice,this are the ones that I have been talking to ?The ones that I always talk to you about?"  
"Ah...The ones who study at Lutwidge Academy...Nice to meet you,then..."she said as she offered her hand to shake hands with Oz.  
"^_^ Nice to meet you!Where do you study,Alice-chan?"Oz asked.  
"I graduated..already...last year.."she said with a slight of embarrassment(?)  
"Huh?What do you mean...?"Oz said,absolutely dumbfounded by what she mean.  
"ugh...L-Leo!Explain it to him!I'll leave first to buy the ingredients now (hmph!)"with that said she left.  
"Did she got mad...?"Oz asked,scratching his head.  
"Hmmm,no."Leo said,reassured."But,how about we walk around the town to buy the ingredients we need while we talk?"  
"SURE!Ah..wait,where's Gil?.."  
They saw a fully-white Gilbert standing with his soul outside.  
"I think I scared him...?"Leo said with a weak smile.  
"Don't worry!I know how to scare him and get him back to normal!*gets a cat outside(from nowhere?)* _meow~_  
"GAAAAAAH!N-NEKO!"Gilbert shouted as he returned to his normal self.

"Feeling any better?"Leo asked as he walked towards the sunlight.

"Aaaah...that's better"Oz sighed with a relief as he bathed himself with the sunlight.  
"Hmm?That just sounds like the Vessalius's maids aren't giving you freedom.."Leo said.  
"Kind of...Giiil!HURRY UP!"he said.

"My legs..are wobbly..."Gilbert replied with a dead expression.  
Oz let out a laugh and continued to stroll on.

"Leo,what did she mean by "graduated already?'"asked Oz.  
"She's done with said she doesn't want to have any more troubles in the future...-I didn't understood what she meant by that though-So basically..she graduated from Lutwidge-"  
"But how come I don't see her?"  
"That's because WE are in the special where now studying...in Pa-n-do-ra Academy..."he said with a hush.  
"Really?!That's Amazing!Wah~I would like to study there too!Leo-"  
"Uh..Gilbert-kun..did he-?"Leo asked with a surprised?(not so shocked)face?  
Gilbert then face palmed his face then gave out a sigh."He-you see Oz has been having non stop 'studying' as he well..unknowingly went to the ...room of-well,you know.'The study of chains" and he passed quite high...*clears throat* said Gilbert quite happy with such disbelief.

And they looked at Oz-who wore a 'what's wrong' face-

"How surprising...no wonder Elliot was quite disappointed."Leo said with a weak smile."Ah,found her."  
"Her?..."Gilbert asked.  
(if you're wondering what Oz has been doing,he's been catching butterflies...)  
"Alice."Leo replied."Alice!"he called out as he ran to her.

"Ne~Gil!Isn't she cute?"Oz said.  
Gilbert just gave a sigh.

Oz and Gilbert ran to where Leo and Alice were.

Alice looked at Oz at then Gilbert -and noticed something.  
"Hmm?What's this..Gilbert!It's been quite long enough.I see your ..um..brother isn't here..was he sick~?!"Alice said.  
"Ah..been quite long enough..Sadly,Alice,as you can see H-he's fine... in our young days..my brother is a psycho and your twin sister and my brother gets... ..t-that ti-t-time..."Gilbert said with a gulp action.

"Eeeeeh~?Giiil,you didn't told me you know her!"Oz said while having a pouting action...  
"We are cousins,The Nightrays and Baskervilles are we're cousins."Gilbert said,smiling.  
"Hmm..and what do you mean by about that time too?"Oz asked,again.  
"Um..about that.."Gilbert looked at Alice for permission to tell 'That' Story.

Alice gave a smile and said "About that,why won't you three help me first!And we can do the story telling later."  
Leo agreed and said."Here"as he passed the list of things to buy",we'll go in partners,Me and Alice and You and -kun since your good at picking fresh food,you should be the one choosing."  
"By the way,this is a personal request from 'the chef'"she said as she gave a smile.

"The chef?"Oz said dumbfounded.  
"Really?!"Gilbert snapped with happiness. "Then we should not keep him waiting then!"and they left with that said...

"I guess we should start as well."...

**-After an hour-**

-On Alice and Leo's part-  
"Okay!It's I think we should go back to the plaza."Leo said.  
"We should,..Leo...did we told them where we'll meet...?"Alice asked.  
"Uh..hahaha..NO."Leo said.  
"Oooh..kay? Do you do telepathy..?"Alice asked.  
"Ah..yeah..Okay then."

_-Gilbert-kun,when your meet me and Alice in the plaza-_

"That..was tiring?"Leo said.  
"Let's go."Alice said.

-On Oz and Gilbert's part-  
"Ah~done!This will do it."Gilbert said reassuringly as he looked at the list.  
"Giiil~I think they forgot to tell us where we need to meet..."Oz said,looking up at the sky.  
"Ah..but I think we need to meet up at the plaza. ."He said

_-Gilbert-kun,when your meet me and Alice in the plaza-_

"Plaza it is then."Gilbert with a smile on his face.  
"How can you be so sure..?"Oz asked.  
But Gilbert just gave him a smile.

* * *

After some minutes they arrived at the plaza,bringing all the things.  
And as promised,they started the story telling...

_I think this was when we were still 8...ah well Gil was older than us.  
Me,Abyss,Vincent and Gil were on the town we heard that there will be a festival bought us crepes but he accidentally hit a man-two of them I think-well of course we went to then the four of us were dragged into a dark were made fun they even make us things we absolutely were all we couldn't fight back,cause we don't have full control of our chains because they are still in a sister took out something from her handbag -it was a pair of scissors..and a very sharp pocket knife-She gave the pair of scissors to Vincent and the pocket knife to men were laughing at them and well-Vincent and Abyss laughed too only that its quite scary...it's like 'Death has come for you'.The men got scared from what Vincent and Abyss are doing-they were going near the men and smiled and stabbed there chests,it was only 2 stabs when they so was gushing was seeping through our then said'You're eye,it's disgusting!Let's take it out!' (Yuck!)And then for Vincent-well pair of scissors-what can you expect ,it's for he cut all hairs he could cut and said..(Sigh..)'Abyss-chan!What will happen if we were to cut it's ear,will there be blood too?!' and Abyss replied with a cherry 'Yes~!'.My Uncle,Father,Mother and Break-kun saw the scene...well,they were VERY shocked but in Mother's and Father's eyes they seem..happy?Uncle got furious but he knew the reason why they became like that of all a Chains of Conviction sent their bodies to the ones they killed are illegal contractors and were behind the death crimes in some other I guess the Pandora should be thankful of save their time and the two are quite jolly for doing it ...For the ear and the eye...I dunno what happened to End._

_*Cough* *Cough*"_I thought it's a happy story!"*Cough* Oz said while coughing because he choked from the food.  
"I told 't eat when someone is telling a story that you don't 't say I didn't warned you."Alice said as she passed a bottle of water to Oz. ("Thanks.")

"I don't find it disgusting though..."Leo said,eating crepe.  
"Ah...four of us..eating crepe..."Alice said aloud.  
"Don't you dare."Gilbert said.  
"I'm only saying something out loud..."she said while smirking.

* * *

12 o' clock was nearing...

"He's late!"Alice said with a sound of annoyance.  
"There must have been problems...along the way.."Leo said ,trying to calm down Alice.  
"Who are we waiting for~it's tiring here!and boring too!Let's go to where Elliot is!"Oz said.  
"Yeah..let's just go!"Alice agreed.  
"How~im-pa-tient~"Someone said from behind them.  
When they turned their backs they saw two white haired was long while the other short and wearing a Mad Hat.  
"Father!Break!You're both late!"Alice said.  
"Sorry~"they both said in unison.  
"Then~!We shall go to some place where there aren't many people."Break said.  
Break lead them a not so dark place where there aren't many people.  
"Oiya?Oz-kun...I didn't notice you along the way~"Break said.  
" just tried to avoid my sight."Oz said,quite annoyed.

"Anyway~!Let's go!"Break said cheerfully.

And then said.  
'We all LOVE Sweets!If one Hates them..they should BURN!'A magic circle appeared with signs of stars in it,and they disappeared.

* * *

With a blink of an eye the group were back at the same place-The place were there was a secret passageway.  
"Hurry~Hurry~Let's call Lily~chan~!To bring those ingredients to Chef-san~~~"Break said with another cheery expression.  
"Okay..."Alice said.  
'_Bandersnatch!' _and Lily appeared.  
"Where have you been?!No notes!?Car gone?!You could have been seen, you could have died!-"  
"Ah...-_-..Lily I think we should just go along with the script,you're ruining the footage...they might think they are reading the wrong isn't Harry Potter..."  
**Shi-chi:ahahahaha...s-sorry about that..*ehem*L-let's continue with the story then...**

"You're finally back,and I see you brought company!Hello!"she said as she shook hands with Oz and Gilbert.  
"Elliot has been looking for you two and you too,Leo! was furious!"she continued.

"Ahaha..is that so?..."Oz said as he scratched the back of his head.  
"Well~Let's go see their'Furious Faces' then!"Revis said.  
"Ah...Alice,why did you summon me?"Lily asked.  
"Lily,can you please give these to Chef-san?"Alice asked politely.  
"Of course!Later then!"Lily said.

And Lily went to the Great Kitchen :p  
"Shall~we~go~see~their~FURIOUS~faces~then?ahaha"Break said.  
"Okay...?"They all said together.  
You...can imagine what happened after that...ehehe

* * *

**Okay~!Yey~~!I Know i was supposed to update this after the first chapter but I absorbed toooo much negative energy. And I can't continue writing the story with that feeling..it might be tooo Gloomy?or worst Expelled...okay sorry bout that what I meant to say was it might turn quite horrible :D**

**Alice:Siriusly!Shion!What's with the Harry Potter Puns?**

**Shion-chi:Alice you are using it yourself... -_-  
**

**Oz:HAhaha ,How Ridikilus!**

**Shion-chi:(sigh..)**

** I hope you found the other story in the story quite gruesome?**


	3. JUST A SIDESTORY!

**THIS IS ONLY A SIDE STORY,I WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE SOME STORIES...BECAUSE SCHOOL IS NEARING...  
AND I EVEN HAVE TO SAY GOOD BYE TO DRAGON NEST SEA! _ NOOOOO!  
AND I FEEL DEPRESSED BECAUSE I CAN'T GET OVER A FICTIONAL CHARACTER'S DEATH...  
AND I AM SAD...SO SAD,I FEEL BROKEN EVEN THOUGH I'M ALREADY BROKEN!WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! I AM STILL A 12 YEAR OLD GAMER KID WHOSE FEELS ARE BROKEN..oh well ;_; bye...see ya sometime...**

* * *

_"Do you really have to go….?"a boy asked almost crying.._

_"I'm sorry…but I have to. But I will come back someday.." the girl said, whose shorter than the boy, she wiped the boy's tears and hugged him.  
"I'll wait for you,-!"_

"That dream again….Ah, today's Monday, Annoying…"A blonde said in his conscience as he tried to do a sitting position in his bed…  
He slowly opened his emerald eyes..  
"I can't even draw her face in my mind, nor do I remember her name..and yet somehow I can recall all of those times we spent together…."he muttered and sighed."She even said to wait for her after 6 years..and now it's already 7 years…I wonder if she had forgotten about this…"he sighed even more heavily as he continue to mutter.  
The birds outside his room were chirping and there seems to be a truck, it seems like someone moved in the neighborhood. But he didn't bothered to look outside of his window.  
"Hmmm..Even though I recovered all of my memories after I bumped my head in a car crash, I can't seem to even remember her…"He said as he recall one of his painful experiences in life.

Just then…..

"The sun is up! Big brother please wake up~!"A girl said outside said as she let out a tune."I'm coming in your room." The girl then burst in the boy's room.  
The girl appears to be a blonde with emerald eyes, taller than his brother who is 17 years old when she is only 15. She's a C cup…  
"Ah…Ada, Good Morning , how are you feeling in the broad daylight?"he asked his sister gently and gave her a smile.  
"I have been feeling very well! And how about yours?"She returned the question while fixing her brother's bed.  
"Same here,Ada." He said.  
"Have you heard? Someone moved in the neighborhood! Aunt Sara and I are going to greet her and her family!"Ada said excitedly.  
"Her..?"Oz asked ,dumbfounded. Ada looked at his brother with a shocked face but then realized something and said. "Ah..That's right…the only one you can't seem to remember was her…then, after we are done with school. How about we visit the neighborhood tonight?"She offered.  
"Okay!" he replied. "After I get bath and dressed, let's eat then go to school!"he said.  
"Then I shall be helping Aunt Sara for now…later then." Ada then left the room.  
_"Hmm…neighborhood, huh?..."_He thought

"Alice, do you still remember this place? This was the place were you and Oz would play together.A man said with a tired violet eyes and shoulder-length black hair. He asked a young girl around the age of 16 with a brown hair that reaches to her knees with two plaits on the side whom also haves the same color of the eyes as the man, only that it seems empty ,it's like an expression of someone who'd seen death. The girl looked around and said. "Uncle Oswald, where is father?" The man named Oswald did not answered but had a vain expression in his face and said. "Alice, let's go inside the house."  
He said as he accompanied her niece inside being followed by 8 people.  
(Charlottie, Zwei, Echo, Abyss, Leo ,Fang, Lily and Doug)


End file.
